This invention relates to shock-producing, animal repelling and training devices; particularly to a portable, wireless, shock-producing, animal repelling and training device which has the crisscrossing electrodes maintained in position by an electrode separator.
The control of damage caused by wild and domestic animals is an ongoing challenge. Animal repelling and training devices which deliver an electric shock have proven to be very effective in altering animal behavior and the use of shock-producing devices results in immediate retreat and long term avoidance behaviors.
Various electrode configurations have been described for portable, shock-producing, animal deterrent devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 922,377 to Ames (1909), French Patent 440,270 to Calvert (1912) and Swiss Patent 82,560 to Baumann (1919), show animal extermination devices with the electrodes being arranged essentially in the same plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,571 to Palmer (1986) shows an animal training device with the outer conductive case of the device being one electrode and the stake to the earth being the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,818 to Betzen (1999) describes a baited, shock-producing, animal repelling and training device in which the deterrent voltage maintained across the electrodes is stored in a capacitor. The innovation of using a capacitor to store the deterrent energy in a baited animal control device, as described by Betzen (1999), allowed the creation of a small, easily portable, wireless device which delivers a single pulse of high voltage energy with a very low amperage, a very short discharge time and a short current path through the target animal attracted to the bait used on the device. The electrodes of the device described by Betzen (1999) are short projections above the surface of the device.
Subsequent prototypes and commercial models of Betzen""s device have used two crisscrossing semicircular electrodes projecting from the top of the protective housing.
None of these prior art devices provide an electrode arrangement which completely surrounds the scent source for use in a baited, shock-producing, deer repellent device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,951 to Betzen (2000) shows an improved electrode arrangement which more completely surrounds the scent source in a deer repellent device and which therefore increases the chances of the target animal contacting the electrodes. The electrodes as described by Betzen (2000) consist of a positive, circular electrode and a negative, circular electrode which are opposed at ninety degrees to enclose the scent dispenser. These electrodes are made from 0.020xe2x80x3 stainless steel wire and they are separated at the top by a small air space.
The configuration of electrodes as described by Betzen (2000) has proven to be very effective, but various problems have become evident which have not allowed this device to perform to its full potential. One problem is that the electrodes can be easily pushed into contact with each other when a deer touches the device and so the device may be discharged without the deer receiving a shock. Another problem is that the electrodes often become fused when they contact each other and the device is rendered ineffectual until the electrodes are broken free. In addition, during times of precipitation, a drop of water passing through or hanging in the small space between the electrodes will discharge the device. Also, since the electrodes are made of small diameter wire, the relatively large loop of wire as described by Betzen (2000) is subject to distortion. It has also been observed that small insects will sometimes enter the air space between the electrodes and stick there after they are electrocuted. Finally, even the small air space left between the electrodes requires that the electrodes be at different heights and this reduces the chances of the target animal contacting both electrodes simultaneously.
It is evident that all of the prior art devices disclosed herein suffer from various disadvantages which limit their efficiency.
Accordingly, various objects and features of the device of the present invention are described subsequently which eliminate many problems associated with the prior art devices.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an electrode separating means to work with a crisscrossing electrode configuration as described by Betzen (2000) to make the electrodes work more effectively and efficiently. The innovation of the present invention improves the technology described by Betzen (2000) and the present invention has all of the advantages described by Betzen (2000), but without the disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrode separating means to prevent the electrodes from being pushed into contact with each other when the deer contacts the device and so to prevent the device from becoming discharged without the deer receiving a shock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrode separating means to avoid contact between the electrodes and so to prevent the electrodes from becoming fused when they contact each other rendering the device ineffectual until the electrodes are broken free.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrode separating means to prevent the device from becoming discharged during times of precipitation by a drop of water passing through or hanging in the small space between the electrodes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrode separating means to support the electrodes and so to reduce potential distortion of the small diameter wire electrodes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrode separating means to reduce the small space between the crisscrossing electrodes and thereby allow the electrodes to be at essentially the same height and so increase the chances of the target animal contacting both electrodes simultaneously.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrode separating means which allows full exposure of the electrodes to the target animal.
Therefore, it can be seen that the combination of features incorporated into the device of the present invention solves prior problems associated with the crisscrossing electrodes used on this type of animal repelling and training device. It can also be seen that the device of the present invention produces new and unobvious results that have not been produced by the prior art.
Additional features will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing drawings and description.